spelunkyxblafandomcom-20200215-history
Achievement Help
This section of the Wiki will give hints and tips on how to unlock certain achievements within the world of Spelunky. NOTE: Some of the achievements will require serious patience and numerous playthroughs. Only one REQUIRES a second, third, or fourth player, but some would be easier with extra hands. Guides SO IT BEGINS (50G) ''' This achievement is very easy to unlock, so long as you don't exit the tutorial in the beginning of the game. Just complete the tutorial and this will pop. '''MINES SHAFTED (20G) This achievement requires you to complete the mines . To do so you will have to go through the 4 necessary levels of the Mines (first area in game). The Mines are a decent place to learn and utilize your controls. The monsters and traps will take some getting used to, but in time you will be able to tackle this place in no time. Use minimal bombs and ropes here, as they will benefit you greatly in further exploration. Once you complete level 1-4 this achievement will pop. JUNGLE JAMMED (20G) This achievement requires you to complete the jungle . Same as the mines, you just need to survive these 4 levels and move on. The Jungle will take a lot of players by surprise with its quicker enemies, the inclusion of many insta-death situations, and crazier level variants. Although a difficult place at first, most prefer it over the mines after a while. Take advantage of the environment and never stay still too long. Once you complete level 2-4 this achievement will pop. ICE CREAMED (20G) This achievement requiers you to complete the ice caves . Same as previous levels, you need to survive the 4 ice cave levels. The Ice Caves are a bit different and quite unique in the fact that you will not have a dark variant and the levels are floorless. It is far more dangerous here if you have no flight aid (Jetpack/Cape) , so these come highly recommended. Unless equipped well (Spike Shoes, Shotgun, Sticky Bombs) ignore bosses such as Yeti Kings and Mammoths. Once you complete level 3-4 this achievement will pop. MADE IT (40G) This achievement requires you to complete the game. To complete the game, you will have to get through the Temple's 3 levels and beat the boss, Olmec . The Temple is hell on earth, it will pit you against the worst traps and enemies yet. Basically be ready to pay attention and run away. When you beat level 4-3 you will arrive in Olmec's Lair . There are many tricks to beating Olmec, but only one that I would suggest. You will want the Jetpack (or at least 4 ropes). At first run towards the unconcious Hawk Man so Olmec kills him. As soon as this happens stand next to him. When he goes up run underneath and back out quickly, repeat this. He will smash the ground beneath him and you will still have a small area next to him to stand while he smashes. Once he breaks the final layer use the jetpack to escape. If you have no jetpack, throw a rope up every few layers for a safe way out. (An alternative strategy is if you have 20 or so bombs, you can bomb a path that Olmec can fall into without running under him and risking getting crushed or killed by Olmec's spawned enemies.) Once Olmec is burnt up and you get through the final door above him and to the right, you will see the ending and the achievement will pop. BIG MONEY (20G) Work In Progress. CITY OF GOLD (40G) This achievement requires you to reach the City of Gold . This is probably one of the most tedious achievements on the Spelunky list. Starting in the Mines , you must receive the Eye of Udjat from the Locked Chest . After getting the Eye, make your way to the Jungle to find the Black Market following the Eye's lead. In the Black Market get the Ankh by way of buying or stealing it. Stealing it is a trick, as then all 7 shopkeepers will be out for your blood. So if you have the money it's recommended you buy it. (However, if you are able to steal the Ankh, you will also be able to raid the entire black market and reap massive material rewards. Once you are adept at handling angry shopkeepers, this can prove to be a bigger boon than just buying it legit.) Once you have the Ankh, make your way to the Ice Caves and find the Easter Island head in one of the levels. The Ankh will bring you back to life and give you the Hedjet . A door will appear where you are standing, go through it and make your way to the Temple. In the Temple, you must find and kill Anubis for his scepter . Take the scepter through the Temple to find a small golden block. Walk by the block to unlock it, and enter the passageway. Inside is the City of Gold. Once inside this achievement will pop. ETERNAL LIFE (20G) This achievement requires you to get the Ankh from the Black Market . This is fairly easy as long as you are quick through levels and have a good Spelunky IQ. You will have to start at the Mines (unless lucky like some of us) and unlock the Locked Chest for the Eye of Udjat. This enables the user, like the Spectacles , to see within the walls, but also allows you to find the Black Market in the Jungle. When you have the Eye of Udjat in the Jungle it will flash when near it. The closer you are the faster it gets. It will be behind the environment, so have bombs-a-plenty. The Ankh costs 50K. So if you have enough and want it then buy it, but if you just want this achievement than steal it. It will bring you back to life don't worry. Once you get the Ankh in your inventory this achievement will pop. IRONMAN (30G) This achievement requires you to complete the regular game from start to finish. Mines 1-1 through Olmec using no shorcuts. This will most likely be a later achievement unless you have a godlike learning curve or a good relationonship with Lady Luck. The best tip I can give you for this is to save damsels only if you desperately need health. Otherwise put them on the Shrine of Kali . At first she will give you a random item, but after your second time she will give you the Kapala (which heals you when you kill a certain amount of enemies...and earns you the HER FAVORITE achievement). SPEEDLUNKY (10G) This achievement can seem like one of the more daunting ones as newer players learn to play through each level by taking their time and gathering up every possible resource. However, this is doable, though it will likely take many, many tries. The main idea of course is to run to each level's exit as quick as possible. Fast does not mean completely reckless however. In general, only pick up treasure, damsels, and crates that are not far off the main path. Even though you are trying to go fast, still take every drop carefully to avoid damage or death. Always carry something so you can quickly take care of arrow traps that are in your way. You will want to collect treasure because if you come across a shop, certain items will aid your descent. The only item worth stealing is the Jetpack, but it is imperative to do it without killing the shopkeeper so you only have to deal with him on two floors. Focus on buying bombs over ropes to make quicker paths in dangerous levels, but also because you are likely to only use ropes on Olmec or in rare instances in the Ice Caves. The next most important item is probably the Compass is cheap and extremely useful for speedrunning, especially for the Ice Caves. Next helpful would be either the Cape or the Climbing Gloves. The Climbing Gloves in particular will let you scale the sides of the Ice Caves to find the exits extremely fast. The Mattock helps when you only need to break through one block to go deeper, and weapons will help clear enemies in your path. Don't expect to be loaded upon reaching Olmec, however. Be judicious but quick in your purchases, and of course don't go for shops that are far out of your way. Finally, when you reach Olmec, it is recommended you do the strategy where you trick Olmec into smashing a single location by repeatedly running underneath him as it is the quickest way to defeat the boss. Good luck. ADDICTED (10G) This achievement requires you to play in Adventure Mode 1000 times. This will come with playing. Once you reach 1000 plays it will pop (either a death or win count for this). The end adventure option counts towards this achievement if you wish to mindlessly get as many achievements as possible with the least amount of effort. TO HELL AND BACK (50G) Work In Progress. SEEN A LOT (10G) This achievement requires you to fill up the journal halfway. If you kill and find everything through the Jungle you will be close. Remember for this one, that buying/stealing items you haven't gotten from store will fill the journal up. Even if you die right quick, that will only get you closer to the ADDICTED achievement. Also find the Black Market in the Jungle (with the Udjat Eye), the Worm in the Jungle (jump on the pink sticky globules with a damsel, let her go, and wait), and the Haunted Castle in the "The Dead Are Restless" Jungle variant (blow up the King's Grave to find the door). These should all put a heavy earning into you journal. Once the journal reaches 50% ths achievement will pop. SEEN IT ALL (25G) Work In Progress. CASANOVA (10G) This achievement requires you to rescue 10 damsels in one run. This achievement is fairly easy once you become adept at the Mines and Jungle levels. All you must do is grab every damsel you see until it pops. Easiest is to save all the Mines and Jungle damsels, and then rescue the first two in the Ice Caves. Once you exit the area with the tenth damsel the achievement will pop. PUBLIC ENEMY (10G) This achievement requires you to kill 12 shopkeepers in one run. The best way to do this is to get the Eye of Udjat in the Mines (Unlock the locked chest). Start off by killing the first shopkeeper you see, and of course, help yourself to his inventory. Don't bother with the ones in the walls. When you are wanted, a shopkeeper will spawn at the end of every level after the first. Once you get the Eye of Udjat in the Mines, find the Black Market in the Jungle . This place has tons of good items, and around 7 shopkeepers. If you had been killing shopkeepers up until here, you would only need to kill the ones in here to get it (with good luck up to this point). If it didn't pop after the market, then just keep going until it does. Once the twelfth shopkeeper dies this achievement will pop. LOW SCORER (10G) Work In Progress. GOOD TEAMWORK (10G) The hardest part of this achievement is having at least two people adept at Spelunky and not killing each other. There is, however, a somewhat simple way to cheat the system. When playing multiplayer, you can bring a dead person back to live on every level by finding the coffin. To avoid the hassles of coop play, you can have one player die and only revive them on 4-3, meaning they now must only survive half of a normal level and the final boss. There are, of course, some boons you can take care of when playing with multiple people. Multiple people mean you can carry more than one thing at a time, reducing the need for juggling held items like idols and damsels. You can sacrifice each other on altars and revive your partner on the next level, easily allowing one player to gather all of Kali's boons. You can also effectively steal from shopkeepers by having one person pick up an item and the other exiting the level, thus taking the item without angering the shopkeeper. Four people means that you start with a pool of 16 health, but only one person can be raised per coffin, so be aware of that. HER FAVORITE (10G) This achievement requires you to gain favor from Kali . The easiest way to do this is to sacrifice 2 damsels to her. Gather your damsels and set them on the shrines around the levels. Do it twice to gain the Kapala . The Kapala is a player favorite, because as you collect drops of blood, it fills up. After collecting 8 drops of blood, you gain 1 health. Once you pick up the Kapala the achievement will pop. THE ENTIRE GANG (10G) Work In Progress.